love in the sound
by willowangle
Summary: Sasuke had to go, he had to protect the one he loved rated M for rape and abuse from the start
1. Chapter 1

love in the sound part 1

Sasuke walked deep in to the forest that rested out side of the hidden leaf village.  
>He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he had to leave, he had to get away from the life he was living, he was tired of living in his brothers shadow and most of all he was tired of being alone. No one loved the way he wanted to be loved at the village, no. the person that loved him that way was out there, some were, all he had to do was save them.<br>The one he longed for was taken from him six years ago, when he was only seven, in the middle of a war between the leave and the sound. They came, they killed and they stole what was most important to him, his best friend, a girl with beautiful long pink hair that reached pasted her shoulders and glimmering emerald eyes that shined brightly in the sun light, her name was Sakura Haruno.  
>For the pasted six years he thought she was dead until a week ago, the sound four came to him with her and told him that he will get her back he joined the sound if not she will die. so here he was going to meet them and to get the love of his life back.<br>when he reached the forest there they were standing there with Sakura, she looked so scared and fragilely, she was in rags, her hands tied together and she had scares all over her body. when she looked at him her eyes brighten up and she smiled a small smile. "so you decided to join us, huh?" said the leader with a the wicked grin on his face. Sasuke looked at him with a stern face but he kept his eyes on Sakura, "yes, I have" he replied "now let go of Sakura".  
>The man smirked as he pushed Sakura to him. she stumbled towards him weakly, once she was in his arms she started to cry. "please, please not leave me" she begged him with tears falling down her cheeks,<br>"I wont, don't worry." he told her .  
>"well hurry up, Oroshimaru dose not like to be kept waiting" the only female in the group said. Sasuke glared at her, not happy that she disturbed them but then nodded at the and moved towards them with Sakura in his arms. "lets go" he said the next day the village set out ninjas to find Sasuke but he was already at the sound and was not coming back. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

love in the sound part 2

It has been 3 years since sasuke the village hidden in the leaves and went to the  
>sound. When he got there Oroshimaru was pleased that sasuke decided to join him but was not pleased to see that he refused to leave sakura alone with him. even if sasuke hated being in the sound, he knew he could not leave until Oroshimaru was dead, it was for sakura. If he left Oroshimaru would kill her. as sasuke walked down the halls of the sound he looked back on how he and sakura have grown over the last 3 years. They both only trusted each other, after a few weeks of being there sasuke realised that Oroshimaru and other members of the sound had raped sakura on more then once, so for her safety he kept her in his room and when he had to train he put a special jutsu on the room so that only he can enter. sakura started to get stronger and healthier each day, which made sasuke worry less about her health but it still worried him about her state of mind. when he reached his room he opened the door to see sakura asleep on the bed. 'she looks so peaceful' sasuke thought as he walked towards her sleeping form, he sat next to just staring at her sleeping form, 'I wish we could just run away and be free' sasuke thought 'that way sakura won't have to suffer like the way she is now'. sasuke felt some thing stir next to him. He looked down and saw that Sakura was starting to wake up. When she opened her eyes she saw Sasuke looking at her, "hello Sasuke" she said rubbing her eyes "how was training?".<br>"just fine" Sasuke replied "hey, are you okay?" he asked when he noticed Sakura started to shake violently and turn pale.  
>"no, I feel really sick" she then ran to the bathroom and started to throw up, Sasuke walked over to Sakura and sat besides her, he started to rub her back. When Sakura had stopped being sick she learned back against the wall and started to cry, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry"Sakura whispered with tears falling down her face.<br>Sasuke sat next to Sakura, whipping her tears from her face. "It's all right" Sasuke said gently hugging her close "lets get to sleep, it looks like you need a descent night sleep" so Sasuke picked Sakura up and placed her on the bed. All most as soon as her head touched the pillow she was asleep, Sasuke looked at her with worry in his eyes 'what is wrong with you Sakura' he thought as he soon few into a deep sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: this chapter is in sakuras point of view and it is from the begining hope you enjoy this please do not have a go at me for my gramma or spelling mistakes, review only about the story.

As i stood next to the sound five, with my hands tied up, I was shaking with fear.

I was scared that sasuke would not come, that he would leaveme with Orochimaru in the sound.

When I was seven he came and took me from my friends, my family and from Sasuke, making them think I was dead.

The leader of the sound 4 lowered his head to my ear and said with a crule smirk on his face "you better hope that Sasuke comes or Orochimaru will use you for more than just experiments".

With that I started to shake more with tears on the brink of showing.

Visions started to pass thought my eyes. they were all of my timein the sound and they all were not nice. they were all of Orochimaru and others members of the sound beating and raping me. I could still fell Orochimarus cold hands touching me as he first started to rape me.

My only hope was that sasuke would come and save me from this hell. he was told a week that if he wanted to see me, he had to come with to the sound and join Orochimaru.

Soon I heard foot steps coming towards me and the sound four. I looked up to see Sasuke standing there looking ready to go with them. "so you desided to come with us?" the leader said looked stright at him a cold look before repling "yes, now let Sakura go" hearing dose words made my  
>eyes lit up. I knew that Sasuke was not going to leave me alone.<p>

I was than pushed towards sasuke and I fell into his arms. when i felt his arms go around me, I started to cry. "please, please don't leave" I begged him while crying into his chest, knowing what would happen if he didn't. "I wont, don't worry." he told me while holding me gently."well hurry up, Oroshimarudose not like to be kept waiting" the only female in the group said.

Sasuke glared at her, i think it was because she inturbted then nodded at the and moved towards them with sakura in his arms. "lets go" he said and then we were of and we were never coming back.


	4. Chapter 4

Same as chapter three, this is chapter 2 in Sakura's point of view so enjoy

Sakura pov

It had now been three years since Sasuke had came to the sound village and my life had slowly stated to get better.

Since he had arrived, I had no more experiments tested on me and I was no longer being raped, beaten or had experiments tested on me.

About a few weeks after sasuke came to the sound, I had a massive break down and told him everything that had happened to me.

The look in his eyes was all that I needed to know that he wanted to destroy everyone in the sound that had hurt me starting with Orochimaru. Sasuke

So after that, when ever he went out training he would put an ancient Uchiha seal on the door and walls to make sure Orochimaru or any other members of the sound from getting in and hurt me.

It was just like any other day when Sasuke went out training, I laid on the bed waiting for him to come thought the door.

I soon few a sleep only to be woken up after feeling someone sitting down on the bed. As I opened my eyes I saw Sasuke sitting there watching me with a small smile on his face.

"hello Sasuke" I said blinking the sleeps out of my eyes and sitting up on the bed "how was training?"  
>"Just fine" Sasuke replied.<p>

I started to feel my self shake and I also felt the colour drain from my face. Than I felt my stomach start to turn and I started to feel sick start to come up.

"Sakura are you okay" Sasuke said with worry clearly shown in his voice as he noticed the colour leave my face and as I started to shake.  
>"No, I feel really sick".<p>

Then I quickly got up from the bed and ran to the bathroom and started to throw up, Sasuke walked over and sat besides me.

He than started to rub my back in a soothing way trying to confute me. When I had stopped being sick, I learned back against the wall next to Sasuke and started to cry.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" I whispered with tears falling down my face.

I didn't know why I was saying sorry for it was just a habit I had.

Sasuke sat next to me, wiped my tears away. "It's all right" Sasuke said gently hugging me close "lets get to sleep, it looks like you need a descent night sleep"so he picked me up and placed me on the bed.

All most as soon as her head touched the pillow she was asleep but I knew that Sasuke was about to take action into his own hands about Orochimaru I feel asleep.


End file.
